Talk:Persephone
How can Kratos killl Persephone without Pandora's box? Only Pandora's box allows mortals to kill Gods right? Four words: the gauntlet of Zeus... Radi0n 18:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Remember that the Gods can kill each other, too. Kratos had just blasted Persephone with Helios' power. Power of the Sun plus the power of the Gauntlet of Zeus plus Kratos being a superstrong demigod like Hercules plus Persephone being a weak goddess seems like enough to bring her down without the Box. 21:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Please read :) i love god of war so much that i made them alive on a website called Stardoll.. To be honest im not even close to your age. Im 11. and i lOVE God of war So if you please check the dolls out That would mean the world to me :) Just search in the search bar in th right corner : Ghost_Lysandra. Pandora_lives Calliope_v.v_ PS to see you gotta make an account to see Sorry! 23:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Leandra How Disappointing To me Persephone was the worst and most disappointing final boss in the God of War Series. My main problem with her is that she appear right the hell out of nowhere and has no build-up. Allow me to explain. After Kratos killed both the Persian King and the Basilisk, The sunn disappeared meaning that Helios disappeared. When he disappeared, Morpheus decided to take that advantage and but a the mortals and most of the Gods to sleep, so naturally you'd think he'd be the main villain. But it turns out that Atlas was the one who kidnapped Helios, So naturally you'd think he's the main antagonist. But it later revealed that someone intentionally set Atlas free to kidnap Helios, So whoever released Atlas would be the main villain. Oh but wait, what about Charon? Charon tried to kill Kratos simply because he's still alive, and that rendered Kratos' progress. So Charon could've been the main antagonist. But near the end I thought to myself, "It has to be Morpheus, they had so much build-up on Morpheus that he has to be the main villain." But near the end of the game, Kratos encounters Persephone, and I thought, "Oh, Presephone can't be the main villain the was no referance to her at all." But about five minutes later, Persephone tells Kratos that she's the main villain. Not to mention she tells her whole backstory is a few minutes and tells Kratos that she was the one that released Atlas to kidnap Helios. Can you see why I hate Persephone? Venage237 20:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Possible edit? *''"Further complicating things, Kratos claims that Ares is the only god he's slain in Ghost of Sparta, which was made after Chains and by the same studio." ''- from the trivia I find this bit of the trivia slightly curious as kratos says that ares is the first god he's ever slain (not''' goddess/'''godly being). should this require an edit? Monitoring (talk) 15:42, January 12, 2018 (UTC)Monitoring Yeah, you're actually correct. Go ahead. DipsonDP (talk) 16:04, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Starshp (talk) 00:52, March 14, 2019 (UTC) God of War is so innacurate Honestly, Persephone was RUINED in the god of war. First of all, in Ancient Greek mythology, Persephone was NEVER dissatisfied with being Hades’s queen. On the contrary, she was always seen embracing her role as the queen of the underworld. Homer even described her of being the, “proud and the majestic queen of the underworld.” Her own cult (the Elysian mysteries), even believed that she and Hades had a faithful and loving mirrage with each other. The alternative was made up by later ROMAN authors from the a.d era. However, even in the original Roman myths of Proserpina’s (Persephone’s) and Pluto’s (Hades’s) so-called “adultries,” they still didn’t have an affair. Proserpina (Persephone) didn’t even appear in the original myth of Adonis.